star_wars_the_clone_wars_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Mistress who fought in theClone Wars. In addition to her role on the Jedi High Council, Shaak Ti was also in charge of overseeing clone trooper training on Kamino. Battle of HyporiEdit : "Never have we been out-maneuvered by droids. His strategies are without flaw." "This is the end. We're all doomed!" : ―Shaak Ti and Sha'a Gi about Grievoussrc Shaak Ti, along with Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Daakman Barrek, Sha'a Gi and Tarr Seir, took part in the attack on the Separatist-controlled world of Hypori, where General Grievous made his first known appearance to the Jedi. In the intense duel that followed, Grievous massacred the Jedi survivors, leaving only Mundi, Secura, and Ti alive. With the help of ARC trooper Commander Fordo, Ti and the other 2 Jedi managed to escape the battlefield, but both she and Secura were left in a critical condition, suffering from heavy wounds. Clone CadetsEdit : "Today is your graduation. From here, you ship out to fight against the Separatists and restore peace to the galaxy. Congratulations. You are no longer cadets. You are troopers. May the Force be with you." : ―Shaak Ti, addressing the newest batch of clone trooperssrc Shaak Ti, along with bounty hunters Bric and El-Les, observed clone cadets' training on Kamino. Ti noted aparticular squad of clones had trouble running the Citadel Challenge course. On the night the squad failed their graduation test, troopers Echo and Fives approached her, and requested transfer to Bravo Squad from Domino Squad. The lovely Jedi Mistress denied their request but, instead, mentioned that she would allow Domino Squad to retake the final test. Amazingly, Domino Squad did even better than their previous attempt, having overcome each other's differences, and worked together to complete the test. Expressing her own surprise at their improvisation, Ti commented that the troopers of Domino Squad may be some of the best she had ever seen. Later, Shaak Ti led the graduation ceremony of the newest batch of Clone troopers. ARC TroopersEdit Shaak Ti participated in the Third Battle of Kamino, but mostly coordinated the defense from a command center. Despite this, Ti did not shy away from active duty; she destroyed a group of Aqua Droids with ease when they attacked the command center and later assisted the Clone troopers in pushing back the last of the Separatist forces. Personality and traitsEdit A skilled fighter, Shaak Ti was an adept lightsaber-wielder, which gave her the reputation of being one of the Jedi Order's best and finest swordsmen. This, combined with her mastery of the Force, made her a powerful individual, one not to be trifled with. Yet, Ti remained humble, preferring negotiation to fighting. However, this did not prevent her from fighting; when the situation called for it, Ti did not hesitate to engage in combat. Ti held traits that were true to that of a Jedi; a cunning, wise, kind, loving, and compassionate Jedi, viewing the Clone troopers as human beings, not objects, Ti was also forgiving; she saw potential in Domino Squad and, despite their numerous failures, allowed them to retake the final test. AppearancesEdit * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 1 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 20 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 21 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 23 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 24 * Star Wars: Clone Wars -- Chapter 25 * Clone Cadets (First appearance) * ARC Troopers * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures — "Lightsaber Duel" * Overlords (Appears in flashback(s))﻿ * Kidnapped(Store image only) * Deception * Crisis on Naboo * A War on Two Fronts * Sabotage * Conspiracy * Fugitive * Orders * Voices * Destiny (Appears in vision) GalleryEdit Shaak Ti, in the command center of Topica City Shaak Ti and Lama Su Jedi Mistress Shaak Ti Category:Female Category:Togruta